


Only Time Will Tell

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many horrific demands the Dark Lord had placed upon Draco, including torture and murder, yet he was still struggling to come to terms with the latest one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Time Will Tell

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I claimed was:  
> A/U-7th year (Voldemort exists, but the war hasn't started yet - is coming at the end of 7th year). One of the wizards listed as a potential partner has been ordered by the Dark Lord to impregnate Hermione Granger to upset Harry Potter and to knock her out of the war.
> 
> As per the prompt, the war hasn't yet started. The initial scene is just before their seventh year begins, while the very final one is in November when they've been at Hogwarts for a few weeks. Written for interhouse_fest 2013. Thank you to my beta, flipflop_diva.

There were many horrific demands the Dark Lord had placed upon Draco, including torture and murder, yet he was still struggling to come to terms with the latest one. It was, by comparison, tamer, but Draco knew his thoughts had been twisted completely to even think such a thing about the act of rape. It was something he'd never even imagined himself doing. He knew some of the other Death Eaters, namely Macnair, Rowle and Mulciber, indulged in such activities wherever possible, but it had never even been a consideration for him before. He knew his father felt similarly.

Oh, his father. Draco didn't even dare to think about what Lucius would make of Draco's latest task. He could hear his father's voice now, admonishing him for sullying himself with a Mudblood. Lucius would likely not care that Draco had no choice in the matter; the mere act itself would distract him completely, not to mention how he'd react at the thought of his family tree being tainted by a Mudblood. No, Draco really hoped his father never found out. He really hoped _nobody_ ever found out, but he could hardly _ask_ the Dark Lord to keep it a secret. He'd just have to hope.

If the rape weren't horrific enough, Draco's task further included ensuring Hermione got pregnant. The Dark Lord's plan was that if she were pregnant, she would not be a formidable opponent in the war. She would not be able to fight, and her friends and peers would be overprotective of her. It would, in essence, completely screw things up for both Hermione and the Order.

Perhaps the worst of it all was that Draco would always know that his firstborn, his heir, had a Mudblood mother. Even if it was kept a secret from everyone, _he_ would always know, and the Dark Lord would too. It was a tool the Dark Lord would probably use to his advantage. There was the matter of whether or not Hermione Granger would keep the baby of her rapist, but being who she was, Draco rather guessed that she would.

The operation would have to be smooth. Hermione had to conceive the one and only time Draco would get to be with her, so he'd researched to find a potion to ensure extra fertility. It raised her chances of conceiving considerably. The only problem would be getting her to drink it; perhaps he could paint it as a contraceptive potion. If Draco were to fail in this task, there was no telling how the Dark Lord would punish him and his family. Their deaths would not be out of the question. 

It was a dirty task, but one he couldn't get out of. One that had to be done, and soon.

*

Despite the Dark Lord's insistence that Draco's task be done as soon as possible, Draco didn't feel it safe enough to undertake until a month and a half after watching the trio constantly. He learned their movements, who came and went in front of Order headquarters, the times the fewest people were in the house and so on. Everything they did, he knew about. He wasn't able to see Grimmauld Place due to its invisibility, but with it once being in his family, he knew exactly where it was. There was no Apparating inside the building, so the Order's only option was to use the Floo or step outside.

This, Draco found, was the easiest way to capture Hermione Granger. For just over the first month, Draco found it hard to establish a regular pattern of Hermione leaving on her own. She did it, but sporadically. There was no way Draco could just jump out unprepared. So he waited, and his waiting paid off. For the past two weeks, Hermione had left Grimmauld Place alone each Thursday after six pm. No particular time—the first week it was seven fifteen, the second it was quarter to eleven—but it was the closest he could manage. 

Just in case she decided to change her schedule a little, Draco arrived at five pm, having had a large meal in case he was out there for quite some time. Since today was the day he was going to do the deed, he'd placed a glamour upon himself and stolen a Muggle workman's attire. It didn't suit him at all, and though he'd Scourgified it before even putting it on, it still felt unclean. _He_ felt unclean. There were two advantages to the clothing, however. The first was that it made street access easier, the second he saw the door open he'd walk down the street and casually ask her a question. It wouldn't look at all suspicious considering there were workmen just around the corner attending to all the street lamps. The second, and more important advantage, was that Hermione would believe she had been raped by a Muggle.

Draco intended to use magic to restrain her, and also to get her to drink the potion if need be. However, every other aspect of the act would be relatively Muggle, so it would be easy for Draco to rid Hermione of the memories that were related to magic. Therefore, what she would take away from the incident would probably be a wariness for Muggles that she undoubtedly never had before, and a guilty conscience for not being as on guard as she would have been if she believed he were a wizard. After all, she couldn't try to defend herself against a Muggle with her wand.

Six, seven and eight pm flew by, but by nine pm, time was starting to drag for Draco. He really hoped she wasn't going to be as late as she had the previous week. The longer she took, the more anxious he became in his ability to be able to go through with it. If she was much longer, he might end up bottling it. He was getting really antsy, but the sound of a door opening drew his attention back to the street. He couldn't see said door, so he knew it must be Hermione. Immediately, he exited the clearing he was hiding in and walked calmly but quickly towards her. She'd now appeared on the steps, and seemed to be fiddling in her handbag for something, buying a very grateful Draco some time.

"Excuse me?" Draco approached Hermione, standing at the bottom of the steps she was stood on. Along with the glamour, he'd also altered his voice so she couldn't recognise him that way either. "Don't suppose you know where the nearest pub is, do you? I've had a hard day's work, like..." He hoped his attempt to copy the workmen's speech was accurate.

"Oh, right." Hermione smiled pleasantly and descended the few steps to him. "It's just down the street, turn left—" She was pointing with her arms as she gave the directions, which gave Draco ample time to make sure there was nobody else about and then catch her off guard. He grabbed the arm nearest to him and twisted it behind her back, taking hold of the other one with his left hand. With swift force, Draco dragged Hermione past the houses and down the alleyway on the left, grabbing her wand out of her robes and pushing her forcefully back against the wall.

Hermione banged her head and reached her arm out to the wall to stabilise herself, so Draco used it to his advantage and conjured ropes to come out of the wall and wrap themselves around her arms and legs. She looked terrified. He could see she was attempting to hide it, but her pupils were huge and her breathing was laboured, though she was trying to gain control of it.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

_Don't engage, don't engage, don't engage_. He'd repeatedly told himself not to engage her in any conversation; if he spoke too much, she'd be able to recognise him. She didn't need to know who he was or why he was doing it; after all, all he wanted her to take away from this would be that it was a random rape by one of the Muggle workmen.

"Please, just tell me what you want! You're magical, obviously... are you... are you a Death Eater?"

Draco ignored her as he cast a Silencing charm, a Muggle-Repelling Charm and a Disillusionment charm on the area; they should now remain relatively undisturbed. There would be no cause for any witches and wizards to pass by. If they were going to or coming from the Order, they would Apparate and Disapparate on the steps, like Hermione had been intending to.

No longer able to put the deed off, Draco took the vial of fertility potion out of his robes and placed it in front of her face. "Take this," he said firmly, but she clamped her mouth shut. "Seriously, just drink it. It's a contraceptive potion."

"No, it isn't. The contraceptive potion is pink. That's blue."

_Fucking Granger_. "It's a _new_ contraceptive potion."

Hermione shook her head. "If you expect me to believe that—"

"You don't have to believe it," he said firmly, cutting her off. She obviously was not going to co-operate. "Imperius!" Hermione's eyes glazed over and she willingly opened her mouth, allowing him to pour the potion in. He ended the curse as soon as he was able; it was not one he was comfortable using. It was far too personal and intimate. 

Hermione started to sputter and gag, as if to rid the potion from her body, but it was to no avail. She couldn't make herself sick, restrained as she was, and it wouldn't matter if she managed now anyway. It was a very fast-acting potion, almost immediate. She stopped and looked him in the eyes, almost as if knowing there was a glamour and trying to see past it. It unnerved him. He had to get on with it, and quickly.

The problem was, she wouldn't stop scrutinising him. He had two options: blindfold her, or turn her around. At least if he turned her around he wouldn't have to see her facial expressions. With a heavy sigh, he stepped forwards and held onto Hermione tightly while loosening the ropes from the wall. As suspected, she attempted to run as soon as she realised she was free, but Draco had the upper hand and slammed her back against the wall again, dizzying her and buying himself the seconds he needed to make her face the wall and get the ropes to tie around her again.

Draco was using far more magic than he'd intended, so he'd have to make sure his Obliviation spell was perfect. He honestly hadn't thought he'd need to use this much. As he began to undo his Muggle trousers, he could hear her start to whimper and feel her body begin to shake. He frowned. He wouldn't have thought Granger would react like this. Shouting, screaming, calling him all the names under the sun... those were the reactions he'd expected. Perhaps this wasn't ever something _she'd_ expected, and so it had caught her completely off guard.

Now she was catching _him_ completely off guard. It wouldn't do. He had to focus. What was it with Hermione Granger and her apparent ability to make him feel things he shouldn't? He tried to block out the noises, was tempted to cast a Silencing charm specifically on her, but in the end resolved for simply putting up with them. It was her only outlet, he realised. So he pushed on through the whimpers and held her quivering body firm as he pulled up her robes, cast a non-verbal lubrication spell and entered her.

The lubrication spell was for the both of them. He didn't want to cause her any unnecessary pain, nor did he want make the entire experience unpleasant for them both by forcing his dick where it wouldn't fit. He suspected, as he began to fuck her, that she wasn't a virgin. He hoped she wasn't. Not that he really cared, but he didn't want to be the one taking her virginity. He guessed Ron Weasley probably had that privilege. They had always seemed closer than her and Harry in that regard.

Though Draco knew the situation was a thousand times worse for Hermione than it was for him, that didn't help the fact that had he not taken a potion of his own beforehand, he probably wouldn't have been able to get this far. This was _not_ an arousing situation for him. He liked his women willing. To help speed the process along, he thought about his soon-to-be fiancée, Astoria. They had not yet had sex—pureblood women didn't give themselves up completely until their wedding night—but he'd seen her naked and they'd fooled around as much as they'd been able. He was pleased to realise she had as satiable a sexual appetite as he did.

Holding Hermione's shaking hips as steady as he could, Draco thrust into Hermione over and over and over again as he thought of Astoria's large, supple breasts and how her nipples grew rigid under his ministrations. Such thoughts allowed him to grow closer to orgasm, but he was having trouble climaxing in such a situation. Hermione's whimpers had turned into outright sobs, and her body was going limp in his hands. If it weren't for the ropes keeping her tied to the wall, she'd have fallen to the ground by now.

Draco concentrated hard on Astoria again, closing his eyes and trying to pretend he was anywhere but here. He tried to imagine his wedding night, and how it would feel to bury himself between his new wife's _willing_ thighs. He thought of the little strip of pubic hair that she had nestled between her legs, and how he liked to wrap his tongue around her clit. He loved bringing her to new and exotic heights. He recollected her moans of pleasure and how loud she screamed his name as she came from his tongue, and this, finally, allowed him to reach his peak.

With a guttural groan, he emptied himself inside Hermione and stayed still for several moments. This was both to give him a chance to catch his breath and to give the potion the extra chance of working. He really, really didn't want to have to do this again. Not to mention, it would be exceptionally hard to get Hermione on her own again after this. No, she had to get pregnant this time.

Only time would tell as to whether or not she was pregnant, and then whether or not she would keep the baby. The Dark Lord was certain she would. Draco was not so confident, if only because he feared that if she didn't, it'd be his neck on the line.

Draco pulled out of Hermione and zipped up his trousers. She hung limp in her bondage, quiet sobs erupting from her. Now all Draco had to do was adjust her clothing, undo her bindings and the surrounding charms, and perform the Obliviation spell. He had to make sure it was done perfectly, else she may suspect a wizard was involved. It would be much simpler if she believed her rapist to be a Muggle. There was no way of her tracing it back to him if that were the case.

"Here," Draco said quietly, hoping his voice was as soothing as possible as he pulled her robes down and made the ropes disappear. He caught her in his arms before she fell to the floor, and was surprised when she didn't even try to run. He turned her around to face him and set her gently against the wall, diligently removing the surrounding safeguarding charms. She wasn't looking at him at all; her eyes were glazed over and she was focused on a spot on the floor. That was all right. He didn't need to look into her eyes for the spell to work, and it was probably best for his sanity that she didn't try to delve into his soul as she had earlier.

With one very well-practised wand motion joining it, Draco said loudly, "Obliviate." He quickly tucked his wand back into the pocket of the workman's attire before she saw it, but nothing appeared to change about her at all. All she did was slide down the wall to sit against it, lightly banging her head. She didn't seem to notice, or care.

Draco had to get going quickly. Now the charms weren't in place, anyone could walk past and see them. But it didn't feel right to just leave her in the alleyway in such a state. He saw the irony of that thought given what he'd just done. There was no time to dwell on it. Chances were, Hermione would be fine. He had to leave, now. The deed was done, the seed was hopefully sown.

Only time would let him know if he was successful.

**Fourteen weeks later**...

Draco awoke to the sound of his owl tapping on his bedroom window. He grabbed his wand and lazily flicked it to let the owl in, ducking to avoid being hit with the stack of letters and the latest issue of the _Daily Prophet_. Not wanting to be lectured by his parents so early, he grabbed the paper and unwrapped it, feeling both surprise and relief at the headline and photograph he was seeing.

'ARE YOU PREGNANT, HERMIONE GRANGER?'

The accompanying picture was one of Harry, Ron and Hermione walking swiftly back to Hogwarts after yesterday's Hogsmeade Weekend. It was autumn, and harsh winds were upon them. One such wind had caught the trio's robes, and in doing so, unwittingly exposed the small bump Hermione's stomach had become. 

The _Daily Prophet_ might only be guessing at Hermione's status, but Draco now knew for certain that he had completed his mission for the Dark Lord. Now he just had to hope she saw the pregnancy through to the end.


End file.
